


[fanvid] I Won't Just Be a Puppet On a String

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Fanvids [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn-centric video with appearances by Poe Dameron and Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanvid] I Won't Just Be a Puppet On a String

[I Won't Just Be a Puppet On a String](https://vimeo.com/161325928) from [rockthescherzer](https://vimeo.com/user7391208) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[Alternate link](http://nullrefer.com/?http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x41ni77_i-won-t-just-be-a-puppet-on-a-string_shortfilms)

Fan video. I own nothing.

All footage belongs to Lucasfilms/Disney/etc. The song belongs to the Strokes. Not for profit, just fun.


End file.
